Jetstorm
'Jetstorm '''is a Vehicon-type Accelera Drone and Commander of the Aero drones. Biography Jetstorm was part of Gelorum's latest models of drones from observing the latest developments of the warriors on Earth and transferred the data files of their skills and abilities into the development of the new generals. However, in need to control the new Vehicon army that lack the intelligence or the preservation to operate, she needed generals of advanced units to command them and for the Aero drones, Jetstorm was created to command them with a strong intelligence and strategy to use them. Possibly used living beings to transfer their minds into the Generals to make them unique and powerful. Jetstorm along with Thrust and Tankor were given the task to prove themselves to Gelorum by attacking the Digimon known as Omnimon. Jetstorm led the attack, stopping the train that Omnimon had been on and lured him out to be ambushed by Thrust and Tankor. The three Vehicons attacked the Digimon, forcing him to flee into the forest and even with the help of Shannon and Donatello the Vehicons eventually overpowered them. Fortunately Katz and the Devil Gundam arrived and drove the Vehicons off. Next Phase Gelorum reviewed the performance of the Vehicon Generals and was pleased, despite failing to eliminate Omnimon. She gave them a new mission: to attack the headquarters of the Justice Friends. Powers and Abilities Transformation Created with the abilities of a Cybertronian, Jetstorm can transform into a Sonic Attack Jet that can accelerate up to Mach 2. In jet form he is armed with pulse blasters and homing mines while in robot form he uses his arm blasters as his main weaponry. Personality Jetstorm is arrogant and cocky with the skills to back them up. The only thing he likes more than cracking wise is cracking heads. He takes great pleasure in tormenting his enemies and lets them know at every opportunity how much better than them he is. He has a nasty temper that is barely hidden behind a thin veneer of cool indifference, and it really doesn't take much to set him off. Despite his smarm, bravado and temper, Jetstorm knows when to cut his losses and run for it. He may have a whole load of personality flaws, but he's not stupid. Relationships Allies 'Gelorum -''' 'Thrust -' 'Tankor -' 'Obsidian -' 'Strika -' Enemies 'Omnimon -' 'Shannon Blake -' 'Donatello -' 'Johnny Bravo -' Quotes "Jetstorm, afterburn!" "I love it when they play hard to get." "Attention passengers. This is Captain Jetstorm speaking. Please feel free to move up the tarmac and flee for your miserable little life!" "Well, well. What do we have here? Looks like we'll be having turtle soup and haggis tonight. Of course we'll first have to take you home in pieces!" Background Information Jetstorm is a antagonist from the animated series Beast Machines Trivia * In Beast Machines Jetstorm was in reality the brainwashed Maximal Silverbolt, with a shell personality program in control. While in GrimmFall it's been implied that Jetstorm and other Vehicon Generals are former organic's. Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Racing Drone